The beginners trait
by Derpu12
Summary: Honeykit finds out what her real destiny is.


Twitching her ears, she listened to the distant whispers of her Mother and her sister. Though she was one week old, she had very great hearing. "Mother?" She heard her sister, Dovekit, mew. "When do you think Honeykit will open her eyes?" Dovekit stopped mewing, turning towards Honeykit, and giving her a rough swat on the head with her soft paw.

"Soon, Dovekit." Frostfeather, her Mother, meowed in reply, nudging Dovekit slightly away from Honeykit. "Very soon…" Frostfeather gave Honeykit a lick on the head gently.

"Hmm…" another Queen scoffed slightly, prodding at Honeykit. "If she doesn't get plumper, she'll die starving." The Queen bent down to Honeykit and nudged her.

"She'll get stronger, Dewpelt." Her Mother let out an exasperated meow of shame. "Besides, she'll become leader someday." Though she had a hint of doubt, she had an even more playful hint to it.

"And if she doesn't?" Dewpelt drew away from Honeykit, finally giving herself a chance to breath. "Then what are you gonna do?" Honeykit flicked her tail as if in a message of saying; Back off.

"Then…" Frostfeather stopped for a few heartbeats, as if thinking what to say next. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see if we get to that point." Frostfeather wrapped her tail around Honeykit and Dovekit protectively.

Her Mother was very protective over Honeykit and Dovekit, that sometimes, she forgot what she was doing. So, if she was hunting, she'll probably forget and take care of her kits.

"Obviously my kits are more…" Dewpelt stopped for a heartbeat, and then continued. "How do we put this?" Dewpelt stopped again, thinking. "Skilled."

"Well, I love my Mommy even though she might not be as great as you!" Dovekit mewed loudly with bravery. Honeykit lifted up her head, and listened. _Why is she mewing at a she-cat so much older than her?_ Honeykit thought in wonder.

"Well, if you ever get bored of taking care of them forever, then I'll be happy to take both of them under my paws." Dewpelt mewed quietly, and sniffed the air.

"Thanks for the offer, Dewpelt." Frostfeather meowed and licked Honeykit. "But I think I'll keep the little ones." Frostfeather then put both Honeykit and Dovekit by her belly. "Besides," Frostfeather sniffed both of her kits. "I think they are quite tired."

As if Honeykit was hit by a mysterious force, she yawned quietly and tucked her paws under herself. She may not be as brave as the big warriors of her Clan, but someday, she'll get there. Putting her head down in the moss bed, she took a deep breath, and fell asleep.

As the warm sun hit her back, she tried to open her eyes. Why was it so difficult to open even one eye? But sadly, she stopped trying, because it would take time. The forest, of course, was springing to life again. All these interesting sounds amused Honeykit to go out and explore the wonders and the secrets of the forest.

Grunting, she flicked her tail and slowly got up to her own paws. She knew she could be a troublemaker at times, so why not go out and explore? She stumbled out of the nest, careful not to wake anyone. Though she wanted to stay in the den and sleep, she was to tempted to go outside. She stuck her tail high in the air proudly of what brave thing she was gonna do.

Sniffing the ground, she trailed out of the den. The warriors of her Clan always went outside to hunt and stuff, so she kept to their scent. And somehow, she could tell the scents apart easily. The warriors had some kind of sweaty or blood scent, the Queens had a milky scent to them, easy. The Elders had a scent of pure age or sickness, or, of course, blindness or deafness. The Medicine Cat smelled strongly of herbs or sour stuff, and there is the leader and deputy, but she didn't know their scent yet. The Apprentices scent was a little older than her, but still young and in training.

Surely StormClan wouldn't miss her a lot, right? She would be out for a moon or so, and then she'll come back! Besides, she'll open her eyes then come back! The odd thing was that her mother never talked about her father. Odd, right?  
Sadly, her Clan always talked about 'battle instincts' or whatever that is. Even her Mother was skittish about battle. Why was this 'battle' thingy so excitable? The wind buffeted her pelt now, which meant she was out of the camp! "I'm out of camp!" she mewed out loud. Slightly aware of her surroundings, she crept quietly through the woods.


End file.
